1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition consisting of an aqueous phase and a separate oily phase, where the composition contains at least one ammonium bromide, and preferably myristyltrimethylammonium bromide, as a preserving agent. The present invention also relates to the use of this composition for cleansing and/or removing make-up from the skin, mucous membranes and/or the eyes, and in particular for removing make-up from sensitive eyes.
2. Description of the Background
It is known practice to use compositions which are in the form of two separate phases and which become emulsified by shaking and demix on standing, for removing make-up from the eyes. Such a composition is described in, for example, in EP-A-370,856.
These compositions in two-phase form contain preserving agents, in particular quaternary ammonium chlorides such as benzalkonium chloride. However, these compounds occasionally entail tolerance problems, in particular in individuals with sensitive eyes. As a result, it is an important goal to replace these preserving agents with agents which are better tolerated.
In addition, the preserving agents usually used in compositions in the form of a single phase are often relatively incompatible with the two-phase pharmaceutical form, since these conventional preserving agents lead to physicochemical instabilities giving rise to the formation of a film or a precipitate in the aqueous phase, or else they greatly disturb the water/oil interface leading to an undesirable appearance of the two-phase composition.
There is thus a need to have available a two-phase position which stores well, without having the drawbacks of known compositions, i.e., a composition which has both a pleasant appearance and good stability.